


i'd get down on my knees for you

by bechloehuh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloehuh/pseuds/bechloehuh
Summary: Five times Chloe Beale brought Beca Mitchell to her knees.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 77
Kudos: 335





	i'd get down on my knees for you

_ "if you're not the one for me / then how come i can bring you to your knees? / if you're not the one for me / why do i hate the idea of being free? / and if i'm not the one for you / you've gotta stop holding me the way you do / oh honey, if i’m not the one for you / why have we been through what we have been through?” _   
— water under the bridge, adele

* * *

##  _ **2015** _

“What classes do you have today?”

The question is a little muffled as Chloe talks with her mouth full of cereal, and Beca lets out a soft laugh.

“None,” she continues to scroll through her emails on her laptop as Chloe eats her breakfast beside her. “I have a thing later but I’m free all morning.”

She wonders if Chloe will question her—ask her what the  _ thing _ is—and she runs through a million excuses in her head before she settles on  _ radio station stuff. _

Their routine in the Bellas house is easy enough for Beca to continue keeping her internship a secret, due to Chloe always being busy with either schoolwork—she said she’s going to actually  _ try _ to graduate this year—or working on the Bellas’ world’s routine. The fact that she’s so busy means she’s always either running late for her morning classes, or choosing to leave extra early—before Beca is even awake—to go for a run to calm herself down before class.

Of course, Beca’s not proud that she’s keeping a secret from her best friend—especially one that she knows Chloe will be supportive of if she would only swallow her pride and tell her—but she’d much rather be safe than sorry. There’s still that 1% of her brain that’s worried Chloe will resent her for not having her heart fully invested in the world championship, and she’s been on the receiving end of  _ way _ too many of Chloe’s angry, rambling rants lately to dare to risk it.

Most of the time though, Chloe is her usual sweet self. Sometimes she asks Beca how she’s feeling about it all—asks her why she looks like she hasn’t been getting much sleep lately—but Beca easily brushes it off as  _ Jesse _ problems. It’s easy to blame things on Jesse when he’s not really around for Chloe to question him.

It’s mornings like this, though, that make Beca realize just how much she misses Chloe. The past three years of friendship with Chloe have been the best, and Beca isn’t afraid to admit that it’s been her favorite part about her college experience. She can confide in Chloe, tell her about anything going on in her life, with the utmost confidence that Chloe won’t judge her or tell a soul, and it’s been that way for a long time now.

Ultimately, Beca hates herself more than usual for keeping her internship a secret.

She misses having that person to lean on, and she can only blame herself for the fact that they’re slowly growing apart.

“Bec?” She blinks. Her computer screen blurs into view again once she’s emerged from her reverie, and she turns to look at Chloe. “You okay?” Beca nods immediately, a polite smile on her face as she turns back to look at her emails. “Right,” Chloe stands up and takes her empty bowl to the sink, leaving it on the counter beside it instead of washing it. “I gotta get to class.”

Beca’s eyes drift to the time on the top-right corner of her screen.

“Dude, it’s already nine.”

It doesn’t surprise her when Chloe then starts to rush around to collect all of her things, telling Beca that the clock on the wall is wrong—the clock is  _ always _ wrong, seriously, one of them needs to change it. She can only watch in amusement, offering snarky comments whenever Chloe picks up the wrong phone, laptop or jacket.

“I hate this house!” Chloe shouts, throwing a jacket down that Beca thinks belongs to Ashley. She can only laugh in response because Chloe does this  _ every _ morning and she really shouldn’t be this surprised that history is repeating itself.

She figures it’s only fair that she helps Chloe, since she knows Chloe would do the same if the tables were turned. As her best friend rushes around to find a jacket that belongs to her, Beca walks over to the rack of shoes by the door and pulls out a pair of Chloe’s Converse.

“Katie, hey, I’m on my way!” She turns at the sound of her voice, laughing softly when she sees Chloe shrugging her jacket on as she tries to hold her phone up to her ear, while simultaneously looking around the room for something—if Beca were to guess, she’d say she can’t find her bag. “Yeah, I’ll be literally five minutes. Okay, bye!”

Beca’s amusement is clearly noticeable as she approaches Chloe with her shoes.

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m not looking at you like anything,” she smirks, dropping to her knees and tapping Chloe’s leg. “Up,” she says, helping Chloe lift her foot up to put it into the shoe before doing the same with the other foot. She can hear Chloe cursing and she looks up to see her scrolling through her phone, lip anxiously caught between her teeth.

“Why don’t you ask Stacie to give you a ride?” She asks, tightening the laces on the left Converse.

“Because she was up till like  _ five _ with Jack or whoever the heck came over last night.”

“I think his name was Ian.”

“Whatever,”—she pushes at Beca’s head—“hurry up.”

“I don’t  _ have _ to do this, you know.”

“But you  _ are  _ because you love me, right?”

“Sure,” she laughs, “whatever you say.” 

She finishes tying Chloe’s laces before standing up, accepting Chloe’s hand when she automatically reaches out to help her up.

“Does this jacket look okay?” Chloe asks, locking her phone and shoving it in her pocket. Beca knows that no matter her answer, Chloe won’t care either way, but she still makes sure to nod.

“You look awesome,” she picks up Chloe’s bag from next to the couch—the one she’s pretty sure Chloe had been rushing around trying to find—and hands it to her. “Text me when you’re home.”

“Will do, honey,” Chloe leans in to press a quick kiss to Beca’s cheek—something she has started to do every morning for the past month, Beca has noticed, ever since they started to talk to each other like an old married couple, for some bizarre reason—before she’s making her way to the front door.

“Have a good day.”

“Thanks, love you!”

Beca smiles, walking over to her laptop to continue to look through her emails.

She can’t help but notice how her heart feels a little bit emptier without Chloe’s presence.

* * *

##  _ **2018** _

Beca can’t be sure whose idea it was to return to the hotel room instead of heading to another bar with the rest of the Bellas, but she’s definitely mentally thanking whoever it was.

If she thinks about it hard enough—through the cloud that the alcohol has left in her brain—she sees Chloe standing there in the sidelines after her performance. The Bellas, after she had brought them on stage with a little help from Theo, had left after the song had ended to wait for her to finish the mini-interview that Khaled had conducted on stage.

(“Why did you decide to bring the Bellas up?” he had asked her, and she had proudly announced that it’s impossible to imagine it being any different.

“How do you feel about your performance?” Beca had immediately laughed before telling him that she completely blacked out.

“And if you could thank anyone—” Her eyes were already seeking out Chloe’s before he finished his question.)

She sees herself walking confidently towards Chloe, who is standing beside Aubrey and Emily, and she’s immediately grabbing the lapels of her jacket and pulling her towards her as soon as she’s in reach. The Bellas’ cheers, forever one of Beca’s favorite sounds, had been the background music for the first kiss with Chloe that had actually  _ meant  _ something to them both.

The sounds of her friends’—her  _ family’s _ —excited cheers and genuine laughter is nothing compared to the sounds Chloe makes in the quietness of their shared hotel room though.

The door shuts softly despite the urgency at which they’re kissing and touching each other. Chloe’s jacket gets thrown somewhere by the door, and Beca is pretty sure she hears fabric rip as Chloe lifts her shirt above her head.

Beca’s back hits the door as Chloe pins her against it, the back of her head knocking into the wood and immediately making her wince.

Chloe pulls back, breathless.

“Are you okay?”

Beca is already smiling as she reaches up to hold Chloe’s face in her hands and pull her back in.

“I’m fine,” she mumbles into her mouth, letting Chloe’s tongue snake past her parted lips; the action instantly making her knees feel weak.

Despite their desperate need to keep going—to never stop touching each other—the need for air quickly takes over and ultimately, Chloe is the first to pull back.

_ “God, _ Beca,” she breathes out.

It’s magical, the way Chloe reacts to her touch. Her soft whimpers as Beca leans forward, mouth parting to exhale hot air against her neck; the way her hips impatiently grind into Beca as she has Beca pinned to the door; the way her fingers tremble as she unzips Beca’s skirt; her desperate attempts to keep Beca close as they undress each other while blindly making their way towards the bed.

The backs of Chloe’s legs hit the bed first and she immediately lowers herself to sit down, reaching out for Beca’s hand immediately.

After taking a quick moment to pull her skirt down and leave it on the floor where it drops, Beca sinks down to straddle Chloe. She immediately grinds down against her and the feeling of Chloe laughing into her mouth at the action makes her pull back slightly to look at her.

“What?” she asks, breathless.

Chloe only shakes her head in response, her fingers pressing into Beca’s hips where she’s holding onto her tightly,  _ possessively. _ It causes Beca’s center to ache; the need for Chloe to touch her almost takes over.

Over the years, Beca has become a pro at understanding Chloe’s feelings.

The tired huff she makes when they’re watching a movie at the end of a long day means she wants Beca to ask her what’s wrong. The way she pouts and blinks up at Beca—with eyes that Beca thinks should definitely be illegal—means she’s about to get her own way, no matter how hard Beca tries to deny her. The groan she lets out in lieu of the end of a sentence means she’s annoyed and she doesn’t want to talk until she’s calmed down.

The way she’s looking at Beca now—also breathless with her mouth parted and her eyes hooded—Beca’s never seen it before. As terrified as she feels that it could be the opposite, she can only guess that it means Chloe  _ wants _ her.

The thought sends Beca’s heart into overdrive and her fingers slowly slide up to Chloe’s neck. She rubs her thumbs soothingly over Chloe’s jawline, watching as it makes her eyes flutter closed as she leans forward to rest her forehead against Beca’s chest.

Chloe sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly.

“Is everything okay?” Beca asks softly. 

She feels Chloe nod before she tightens her arms around Beca’s middle, hugging her as close to her body as she can.

“I just need a minute.”

She lightly scrapes her fingers through Chloe’s hair with one hand, letting her other hand wrap around her shoulder to return the hug. She wonders, for a brief moment, if Chloe is changing her mind; if she wants to stop and do this when they’re not drunk. Beca’s aware that they only had a couple of drinks before they had decided to leave so it isn’t likely that either of them would blame it on the alcohol, but she’s ready to stop as soon as Chloe says the word.

The way Chloe makes her feel—the way she’s made her feel for a long time now—has Beca thinking that it’s simply Chloe herself that has made her brain this hazy, and she’ll gladly wait a little longer for her to be ready.

She presses a kiss to Chloe’s hair and Chloe looks up at her, opening her eyes to reveal that she’s crying. Beca’s heart instantly starts to ache; her breath hitching as she cups Chloe’s cheeks and wipes her tears with the pads of her thumbs.

“Hey,” she breathes out. “What’s going on?”

“Beca.” Chloe’s breath hitches. “I love you.”

Beca’s stomach drops and her mouth parts slowly.

“Chlo—”

“I can’t do this if you don’t feel the same,” Chloe shakes her head and closes her eyes, her bottom lip trembling. “If you wanna blame it on being drunk, that’s fine, but I  _ can’t _ keep—”

Beca quickly cuts her off with a kiss, her heart feeling heavier than it ever has before as she tries to convey her devotion to Chloe with the only way she knows how; through her actions instead of her words. The small amount of uncertainty she felt before, when she thought Chloe didn’t want this, is soon gone when she realizes the purpose in the slow glide of Chloe’s lips against her own; she quickly realizes that neither of them want this to end.

It makes Beca feel more loved than she’s ever felt before—knowing that Chloe wants her just as much.

It takes a lot for Beca to cry—Chloe had called her a robot when she hadn’t shed a single tear when Thomas J. died in  _ My Girl _ —but when she pulls back from the kiss and a few tears spill in tracks down her cheeks, she’s not even surprised.

_ Of course _ it’s Chloe Beale who can pull this amount of emotion from her in such a small amount of time.

“Bec.”

The desperation in Chloe’s voice makes Beca’s fingers tremble as they wipe Chloe’s tears and she slowly leans in to press a soft kiss to her cheek. She stays there for a few seconds, nose pressed against Chloe’s skin, before she kisses her softly again.

“I love you too,” she whispers against her skin, her eyes closed tight enough for her to feel dizzy. 

Chloe’s nails glide up her back, soft enough to pull a shiver from Beca as they come up to the clasp of her bra. Her head falls to Chloe’s shoulder, her mouth parting with an exhale when she feels Chloe undo the clasp and start to pull the straps down her arms. She lets Chloe take her bra off and discard it on the floor beside them, before Chloe is cupping her face and moving her head so they can look at each other again.

Beca breathes in, her bottom lip trembling, and she exhales shakily at the sight of Chloe looking at her. The urge to cover herself up is non-existent, and she realizes that she’s never really trusted anybody like she trusts Chloe.

All of the unspoken moments throughout the years have added up to this; the blush on their cheeks when they catch the other looking at them; the way their eyes linger for a moment while they get changed in their shoe-box of an apartment; the soft kisses pressed to temples as they hold each other during the night; the prolonged eye contact before they break out of their cherished, intimate bubble and go back to being just friends.

“You’re…” Chloe pauses, smiling up at her—a smile that makes Beca’s cheeks flush as she bites her lip.  _ “So _ pretty.”

Beca laughs, shaking her head.

Chloe kisses her again, just once, before she’s lowering her head to press a soft kiss to Beca’s bare chest. The feeling of warm lips against her skin makes Beca’s back arch slightly, pushing her chest more towards Chloe; Chloe who has decided to trail soft open-mouthed kisses towards Beca’s breast.

One of the hands not holding Beca against her slides up her stomach—the action causing her abs to clench with want—until it’s covering her other breast. The feeling makes Beca breathe out a sigh, which quickly turns into a soft laugh when Chloe rolls her nipple between her thumb and finger, as she presses a soft kiss against her other breast.

Her back arches once Chloe’s mouth wraps around her nipple; a soft gasp here and a quiet moan there—everything Chloe is doing to her is perfect, and Beca finds that the feeling is quickly travelling lower, coiling in her abdomen and shifting down to her center.

Chloe continues, her hands restless as she kisses her way across to her other breast. She swirls her tongue around the nipple that she had just been rolling between her fingers, both of her hands roaming down Beca’s bare sides, arms wrapping around her before then sliding them up her back.

The feeling of Chloe not knowing what to do with her hands only makes Beca ache more to be touched elsewhere, and she grinds her hips forward in hopes that it’ll convey the need she has for Chloe to keep going.

She feels Chloe smile against her, and she’s about to tell her to  _ shut up _ when she feels Chloe’s right hand slide around to the front of her underwear.

“Is this okay?” she asks, pulling away from Beca’s chest, and Beca nods instantly.

She’s aware of how much she’s aching for Chloe to touch her, but hearing Chloe tell her how wet she is as she brushes a hand over her underwear only makes her, understandably, more desperate. She rolls her hips towards Chloe’s hand, sighing when she only feels a soft brush of Chloe’s thumb against her covered center.

“Chlo,” she whimpers.

The next touch is done with more purpose. Beca can see it in Chloe’s eyes as they watch each other. She wants to look down, to see what Chloe is doing with her hands, but Chloe’s eyes have her captive and as she presses her thumb against Beca’s underwear, dangerously close to her clit, Beca closes her eyes and presses her forehead against Chloe’s as she breathes out a heavy sigh.

“Fuck.”

To Chloe’s credit, she doesn’t tease her; not like Beca expected her to. Her hand slips into her underwear, and a couple of fingers slide through Beca to spread her open, and suddenly Beca is hyper aware of just how much she  _ needs _ this.

She moves slowly through Beca’s folds, the tips of her fingers occasionally gliding over her clit and making her whimper, and Beca has to resist the urge to outright  _ beg _ for Chloe to fuck her.

(She knows the wait will definitely be worth it.)

She twitches at the feeling of Chloe entering her slowly, bucking her hips forward to try and take more from Chloe as she wraps her arm around her shoulders and hugs her to her chest. Chloe’s breath is hot against her skin as she exhales heavily, the feeling of Beca around her fingers clearly having an effect on Chloe as well.

Her hips sink down onto slender fingers and she already feels herself clenching; feels herself dripping down Chloe’s hand as she welcomes her in so easily. She stifles a moan against Chloe’s hair when she feels her sucking a mark harshly on her breast—something that Beca knows she’ll pretend to be mad about later.

“You feel so good, Bec.”

Her head lolls back at the sound of Chloe’s voice, fingernails scraping through her hair and keeping her pressed against her as Chloe starts to suck her nipple again.

She’s confident that there’s nobody else she’s ever felt this way with, and the confidence she feels as she lets Chloe fuck her slowly clearly shows, as her own moans become unrestrained—not too loud, but enough for them to clearly have an effect on Chloe as she rocks her hips forward to meet each thrust.

“Talk to me,” Chloe whimpers, her breathing ragged as she curls her fingers. “Tell me what you want.”

“This—” Beca’s breath hitches, cutting her off momentarily—“oh my  _ God, _ just keep going.”

Chloe tilts her head up to capture Beca’s lips and the soft whimper she lets out against her mouth causes Beca’s stomach to turn and her hips to buck. The feeling of Chloe’s fingers deep inside her and her palm rubbing against her clit causes her to break the kiss, unable to focus on it. All she can focus on is her impending orgasm that she  _ knows _ will be here much sooner than she had expected.

Her nails scrape down Chloe’s back and she finds herself frustrated that Chloe still has her bra on. It’s hard for her to focus on trying to take it off though, so she continues to ride Chloe’s fingers; ride her way to the orgasm that Chloe has quickly managed to bring her to the brink of in a matter of minutes.

“I’m— Fuck, I’m already so cl—” She cuts herself off with a moan as Chloe’s palm presses hard against her clit, and her hips instinctively grind down against her. She wants to reach down and cup Chloe’s face and kiss her; to look into her eyes and tell her that she’s going to make her come, but the rhythm that Chloe has set is perfect and building so, so quickly, and it’s within a matter of seconds that she’s crying out.

She hugs Chloe close to her as she comes around her fingers, riding out her orgasm until she’s twitching and pulsing. Chloe’s fingers gradually slow until she completely stops, her fingers still inside Beca as Beca slowly moves back and drops her head to Chloe’s shoulder.

Her breathing is heavy and labored as she comes down from her high, pausing her breathing for a moment to whimper when Chloe slowly pulls her fingers out.

“Jesus Christ.” Her laugh comes out weak and pathetic, and she whines when she feels herself dripping; her clit still throbbing. It’s so tempting to ask Chloe to  _ please do that again, _ but she knows it’s only fair that she return the favor.

After taking a moment to just  _ be _ —be with Chloe, be in the moment,  _ be loved _ —she finally loosens her hold on Chloe, who has been pressing soft, loving kisses to her neck, and pulls back to look at her.

“Hi,” she whispers, her voice a little thick; a little raspy.

“Hi yourself.”

She cups Chloe’s face again, pressing what is meant to be a chaste kiss to her lips, until Chloe’s mouth opens and her tongue snakes out to part Beca’s lips, and Beca quickly finds herself grinding down against her on instinct.

She’s about to ask Chloe to touch her again—she knows Chloe wouldn’t deny her—but she finds that when Chloe whimpers into her mouth, she doesn’t want to wait any longer; she wants to pull more of those kinds of noises from Chloe more than anything, and she’ll gladly sacrifice her own pleasure for it.

She kisses her way down Chloe’s neck, after she breaks the kiss, before she’s slowly pulling back, shuffling backwards until she can stand up. The sudden lack of contact clearly upsets Chloe, because she’s already widening her eyes as soon as Beca steps back.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asks her, one hand coming to rest behind her to hold herself up as she reaches out for Beca’s hand with the other.

Beca’s answer comes as a small, nervous smile as she pulls her hand away and takes the hair tie from her wrist. She puts her hair up so it’s no longer in the way, before she’s slowly sinking down to her knees and resting her hands on Chloe’s thighs.

She sees the recognition in Chloe’s eyes immediately; sees the way Chloe’s legs part just slightly as she watches Beca lean forward to press a soft kiss to her knee.

“Bec.”

Beca hums, her breath hot against Chloe’s skin, before she moves her mouth to her other thigh and presses another kiss a little higher up.

She parts Chloe’s legs further, kissing her way up her thighs until Chloe is shifting forward and Beca’s nose is pressing against the front of her underwear. Beca’s eyes close when she feels how wet they are—how wet Chloe is, for  _ her _ —and she breathes in a quick, shuddering breath before she slides her hands up the back of Chloe’s thighs.

She pulls Chloe’s underwear down her legs slowly, making sure to drag this out for as long as she can, and she smiles when she hears Chloe whine impatiently.

“You’re killing me,” Chloe whispers, her hand reaching out to scratch through Beca’s hair. There’s a soft pressure on the back of her head, where Chloe’s desperation is clearly shining through, but it’s not enough to push Beca towards her.

Still, Beca revels in this dominant side of Chloe that she’s never had the pleasure of bearing witness to before.

She leans forward while pulling Chloe towards her mouth, and Chloe instinctively lies back against the sheets as she brings a leg up to drape across Beca’s shoulder; the other hanging off of the edge of the bed.

Beca knows that her knees will hurt after, but it’s a price she’s all too willing to pay.

She can’t see Chloe’s face so she can only imagine what she looks like when her breath grazes across her center for the first time. It pulls a soft whimper from her that Beca wishes she could hear more clearly. She focuses on Chloe’s center though—on the way Chloe’s hips buck as she blows softly against her and the way she can see how much she’s throbbing,  _ aching _ to be touched.

The fingers at the back of her head flex, her grip tightening firmly as her hips rock forward desperately.

The quiet  _ please _ that Chloe rasps out is Beca’s undoing; she quickly finds that she no longer has the power to deny her anything.

She swipes her tongue up slowly, collecting Chloe’s wetness and pulling a low moan from her as she glides over her clit. The sound goes straight to Beca’s center and she immediately has to resist reaching down to touch herself; she knows Chloe will return the favor in due time.

So she focuses on Chloe; on snaking her tongue out to taste her, wrapping her lips around her clit before sucking. The action makes Chloe moan, much louder this time, and Beca figures that she’s doing a good job—if not, she’s sure Chloe will direct her.

Her hand flexes at Chloe’s hip, the pads of her fingers pressing down firmly as she brings her other hand in between Chloe’s legs. She intends on just touching her—just testing the waters—but Chloe’s hips grind up into her face as she whimpers out a soft, “please, inside.”

The words make Beca clench in anticipation and she feels the immediate effect they have on her; feels the way she drips onto the carpet beneath her and the way she involuntarily moans softly against Chloe.

She enters her slowly, just like Chloe had done for her, wrapping her mouth around her clit to suck harder as she slowly starts to fuck her. She speeds up her actions immediately when she feels Chloe’s grip on her head tighten as she pushes her head against herself, moaning for Beca to go faster.

“Beca,” she moans, breathless,  _ “yes. _ Don’t stop.”

Beca’s fingers, already soaked, gather up more wetness that slips out of Chloe in response to her tongue flicking against her clit and her fingers pushing in and curling inside of her. Her reactions are everything; the tightening of her fingers in Beca’s hair, the way her hips roll and her back arches, and the way her moans—much louder than Beca’s had been—sound so heavenly in the quiet hotel room.

Beca’s heart pounds in anticipation for Chloe’s release, and she speeds up her actions when she feels Chloe start to clench around her fingers.

“I’m gonna come,” Chloe moans out, pushing herself up with one hand as her other keeps its tight hold on the back of Beca’s head. 

Beca instantly looks up at Chloe through hooded eyes and the sight of her—the flush on her chest and the way her back arches as she throws her head back—has Beca questioning whether she can come just from watching her.

Chloe’s thighs clamp around Beca’s head and she pulses around Beca’s fingers as she comes, her hips rolling in as she rides out her orgasm. Her head hangs forward, eyes squeezed shut as she whimpers and groans, until she’s eventually throwing her head back and falling back to lie down against the sheets again.

“Fuck,” she whimpers, her chest heaving as Beca continues to clean her up. “Stop, stop,”—she untangles her hands from Beca’s hair and pushes her away—”I’m gonna die if you keep going.”

The laugh Beca lets out against her thigh is soft and breathless, her own breathing labored due to Chloe almost suffocating her as she came—though Beca is  _ definitely _ not complaining.

Just as she had expected, her knees feel weak when she pushes herself up, so she slowly climbs on top of Chloe instead of fully standing up. She crawls up her body, kissing her way up until she eventually reaches Chloe’s mouth.

Her chin is still wet with Chloe’s juices, and she grinds down against Chloe with a soft whimper as Chloe breaks the kiss to suck her own come off of her chin. She brings her hands up to cup Chloe’s face, before she’s pulling back to look at her.

She wants to ask Chloe what she’s thinking—what this all  _ means _ —but she’s quickly flipped over and soon, Chloe is the one hovering above her, her hand already sliding down Beca’s body to touch her once again.

* * *

##  _ **Early 2019** _

“Is that the last of the boxes?”

“Yeah, that’s all of ‘em.”

Beca smiles as she watches Chloe carry the last box into the living room, her eyes following her every movement; every step, every clench of her biceps as she tries to hold the heavy box up without dropping it, the way her eye twitches as a bead of sweat drips down past her eyebrow, how she pulls the bottom of her shirt up to wipe her forehead after carefully placing the box on the floor by the door.

And then the way she turns around, and a huge smile spreads across her face when she sees Beca sitting on the couch, watching her.

“You’re being  _ so _ helpful, Bec,” she says, sarcasm laced in her tone, “I  _ really _ appreciate it.”

Beca can only laugh, standing up when Chloe approaches her, wrapping her arms around Beca’s waist as soon as they’re in reach of one another.

“You were doing so well on your own,” Beca says with a smirk, “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“I hate you.”

Her hands come up to cup Chloe’s neck, her fingers lightly stroking her soft skin and her head moving forward to rest against Chloe’s chest.

She’s always felt like her home is in Chloe’s arms, but knowing that they’re currently standing in their first  _ actual _ home—the first home they’ve bought together; the first of many, Beca hopes—causes a lump to form in her throat and the backs of her eyes to sting.

“Hey,” she whispers, lifting her head to look up at Chloe. “We’re h—”

Chloe captures her lips in a gentle kiss; one that has Beca’s heart feeling like it’s much too big for her chest. Their lips move slowly and  _ holy shit _ , Beca thinks; she’ll never get tired of kissing Chloe Beale. The way their lips fit together perfectly, the way Chloe’s nose pushes snugly against her cheek as she deepens the kiss. It’s everything that Beca loves wrapped up in one small kiss, in the middle of their brand new living room, in the home that Beca is so proud to call  _ theirs. _

“Sorry,” Chloe whispers, breaking the kiss, “what did you say?”

“I don’t even remember.” She reaches a hand up to stroke Chloe’s cheek. Chloe instantly leans into the touch, turning her head to place a kiss against Beca’s palm and Beca’s stomach twists at the soft gesture.

She loves Chloe; loves everything about Chloe, and everything about herself when she’s  _ with _ Chloe. She can’t imagine ever wanting to be with anybody else; ever feeling as whole as she feels when they’re holding each other like this.

She’s about to tell Chloe that she loves her—it’s been too long since she’s said it; about forty minutes—when she feels her stomach grumble. The sound it makes pulls a soft laugh from Chloe, and she pulls back to look down in between them.

“Are you growing something in there that I don’t know about?”

“Shut up,” Beca laughs, pushing at Chloe’s shoulder. “I’m hungry, we haven’t eaten since like,  _ eight.” _

Chloe’s face softens as she looks down at Beca, a hint of worry on her face before she’s pressing a kiss to her cheek and pulling away from her entirely.

“Where’s your phone? We can order—”

“Pizza?” Beca interrupts, smiling as she pulls her phone from her back pocket and opens up the Domino’s Pizza app.

“We’ve had pizza every day this week, babe.”

“No,” Beca shakes her head, already adding her order to the cart. “We had chinese last night—”

She’s cut off by Chloe snatching her phone from her hand and her eyes widen as she reaches out to snatch it back. She’s too slow, though, and Chloe is holding it behind her as she pushes at Beca’s chest with her other hand.

“Come  _ on,” _ Beca groans, grabbing the hand that Chloe has pushed against her chest.

“You always get your own way when it comes to food!”

“That’s because you can never choose!”

“Well, I want sushi,” Chloe looks behind her at the phone she’s still holding out of Beca’s reach, exiting out of the Domino’s app and opening up the Uber Eats app instead. “There, I chose.”

“That’s not fair, I wanted pizza first.”

Chloe laughs, turning to look at Beca. Her grip on her shirt has tightened significantly, and Beca is no longer struggling to get past her. She is, however, still holding onto her hand, and before Chloe can respond, Beca drops to her knees.

“Please,” she begs dramatically, clasping her hands together as she looks up at Chloe.  _ “Please  _ can we get pizza tonight?”

“Oh my God,” Chloe laughs, the hand that’s holding the phone away from Beca dropping to her side as she shakes her head. “You’re  _ such _ an idiot, get up.”

“Please,” Beca repeats again, closing her eyes and shaking her clasped hands. “I’ll do anything for you.  _ Please. _ I’m begging you.”

“Stop,” Chloe laughs—the soft giggle that never fails to make Beca want to kiss her until she can’t breathe—as she reaches down to pull Beca up by her shirt. “We can order pizza, just stop.”

“Yes!” Beca stands up—with a little help from Chloe—and reaches out for her phone, snatching it out of Chloe’s hand just like Chloe had done to her. She immediately navigates back to the Domino’s app and she can feel Chloe watching her as she continues to add to their order. She makes sure to add an extra portion of chicken wings for Chloe.

When she’s done placing the order, she locks her phone and puts it back in her pocket, proudly and innocently smiling at Chloe.

“You’re such a brat.”

Beca laughs, reaching out for Chloe’s hand to pull her closer. She kisses her again, before Chloe can say anything else, her hands coming up to slide under her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Chloe asks into the kiss. Beca can feel her smiling against her mouth and she tilts her head to the side, breaking the kiss to bury her head in Chloe’s neck.

“I told you, I’ll do anything you want.”

* * *

##  _ **Late 2019** _

Beca stares ahead at the blinking dots in between the numbers on her alarm clock—the angry red letters reading that it’s four in the morning. 

She feels the bed move and the covers rustle behind her and she sighs as she shuts her eyes for the thousandth time, trying to get some sleep before she has to be up for work in a few hours. Her teeth clench, fighting the tears that are stinging the backs of her eyes. She’s already cried enough tonight and she’ll be damned if she has to go into work with a headache due to her inability to keep her feelings in.

Chloe breathes out a heavy breath of air behind her as she pushes the covers off of herself and gets out of bed, making her way over to the ensuite bathroom.

She immediately rolls onto her back, her sore eyes burning a hole into the ceiling as she waits. The small crack of light from the bathroom shines onto the bed beside her, where Chloe had previously been lying. There’s a damp patch on Chloe’s pillow where she has obviously been crying and the sight makes Beca’s heart ache. 

She sits up just as she hears the toilet flush and a minute later, Chloe returns, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. Beca watches her turn the bathroom light off before walking back to her side of the bed.

“Are you okay?” Beca asks as Chloe gets back into bed. She doesn’t know what she’s expecting as an answer, but when Chloe just nods, she can only sigh. 

She watches as Chloe lies back down on her side of the bed, turning her back towards Beca as she pulls the covers up to her chin.

* * *

A few hours later, Beca wakes up to an empty bed, a little surprised when she hears noises coming from the kitchen. She looks beside her to see that it’s almost seven. Chloe is normally out of the door by six.

She slowly gets out of bed and tiptoes towards the closed door, hissing when the floorboard creaks beneath her feet. She hears a cupboard door slam shut, and she takes a deep breath before opening the door slowly.

She’s relieved when she sees that it’s actually Chloe and  _ not  _ somebody breaking into their home.

Chloe turns around and Beca’s sure that she sees the corners of her mouth tug into a smile before she’s turning back around, her back facing towards Beca.

“Morning,” Beca rasps, her voice thick with sleep. “I thought you were at work.”

Chloe lets out a soft laugh as she puts the milk carton back in the fridge. Beca walks towards the table and sits down on one of the wooden chairs, placing her head in her hands and letting out a sigh when she starts to feel a headache coming on.

“I made breakfast.”

“Why?” When Chloe looks at her, eyebrows raised questioningly, Beca corrects herself, “I mean, how come you’re not working?”

“I called in. Told them I’d be in a little later today.”

Beca looks up. Chloe’s looking down at her with two plates in her hand and she moves her arms away from the table when Chloe nudges her, letting her place the plate of waffles in front of her. 

“How come?”

“I wanted to spend the morning with you.” Chloe smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown when Beca doesn’t respond. “Is that okay?”

Beca hums as she starts to eat the waffles. She’s not exactly hungry but she supposes it’s the least she can do since she blew up at Chloe last night and made her cry.

It was a stupid fight—evolving primarily out of Beca’s insecurity and self-doubt. Chloe had been showing her a new dress she wanted to buy on her laptop when three Facebook notifications popped up within a span of a few seconds.

**_Tom Stewart liked your profile picture._ **

**_Tom Stewart commented on your profile picture:_ ** _  
_ _ “DAMN 😍” _

**_Tom Stewart sent you a message:_ ** _  
_ _ “Hey baby that’s a nice shirt in ur profile pic can I try it on after we have sex?” _

“What the fuck?” She had asked, incredulous and panicked, feeling sick at the thought of anybody speaking about her girlfriend in that way.

Chloe had only laughed, completely unfazed. “Ignore that, he doesn’t mean it in that way.”

“Oh?”  _ Why do you know that he doesn’t mean it in that way? _ She wanted to ask.

“Yeah, it’s just some stupid thing we did in college”—she dismisses the notifications on the screen—“where we came up with the worst pick-up lines.”

Beca’s anger, ultimately, comes out in the ugliest of ways.

“So this is a thing you guys do often?”

“What, no,” Chloe laughed. “I haven’t spoken to him in years. It’s nothing serious Bec, I promise.”

Beca’s always trusted Chloe. She’s never been the type of person to police her significant others on what they choose to post online for other people to freely comment on, nor staying in contact with people from their past. At the end of the day, she knows that it means absolutely nothing, and Chloe wouldn’t be  _ here  _ if she wanted to be with anybody else.

On the other hand, she’s never been great at understanding herself or other people; more specifically,  _ why _ other people—why  _ Chloe _ —would ever want to be with her in the first place.

So maybe Beca had projected her insecurities onto Chloe; questioned why the fuck her ex-boyfriend—ex- _ whatever _ he is—was messaging her about having sex with her. Obviously she’s not proud of herself for blowing up and starting a fight about it instead of letting Chloe explain, but she’s sure if the tables were turned and it was Jesse who was messaging _ her,  _ Chloe would feel the exact same way.

It’s easy for she and Chloe to go back to _ them _ after small, meaningless fights, but today doesn’t feel this way. Today—this morning—feels like a pity breakfast, like Chloe is apologizing for something she allegedly hasn’t done.

“Bec, is everything okay?”

“What is this?” She asks, ignoring Chloe’s question. “Why are you calling into work and staying to make me breakfast?”

“What?” Chloe looks genuinely confused, jumping slightly when Beca drops her fork onto her plate. “I thought it would be nice for us to spend the morning together, we’re both always busy working.”

“Why—” She cuts herself off, swallowing the bite of waffle that she had been chewing. “Why do I feel like that isn’t what this is about?”

“What do you think this is about?” Chloe asks. Beca clenches her jaw, looking down at her plate, wordlessly showing Chloe that she doesn’t want to answer. “Beca, if this is about last night, that was a stupid argument that we—”

“No,” Beca shakes her head. “It wasn’t stupid.”

“Okay,” Chloe nods calmly in understanding; it only makes Beca more angry. “So tell me what’s going on.”

“I don’t know.” She looks up, frowning.  _ “You _ tell  _ me _ what’s going on.”

“Jesus Christ, for the hundredth time,  _ nothing _ is going on between me and Tom.”

She wants to scoff, to tell Chloe that she doesn’t believe her—she  _ does _ believe her but she’s way too angry at everything; at Tom, at Chloe and most of all, at herself.

“Beca.” Looking back, Beca will hate herself even more for how petulant she’s being but right now, she doesn’t care. “What do you want me to do?” Chloe asks her, used to dealing with a Beca who doesn’t want to talk. “You want me to delete him from my Facebook?”

“No.”

“You want me to apologize again for _ you  _ feeling insecure?”

“Jesus Christ.”

“Then  _ what? _ Beca, tell me what you want me to do, because I feel like you don’t trust me right now.”

“Maybe I don’t.”

Chloe’s face drops and Beca looks up in shock at her own words, her heart breaking when she starts to see tears welling up in Chloe’s eyes again—a repeat of what happened last night before everything went to shit.

“Well,” Chloe breathes in, keeping her tone calm and steady as she stands up. “I’m sorry you feel that way.”

“Chloe, I—” she stops, opening her mouth to talk but pausing momentarily, seemingly unable to find an answer. She racks her brain for something to say; an apology or a solution or  _ something. _

Her lip trembles, unable to find any more words. She can only watch as Chloe leaves her food to go cold on the table.

* * *

Beca doesn’t move.

She’s not sure how long she sits there in silence, her breakfast now untouched in front of her. She’s sure she’s late for work but her mind is working on overdrive, trying to figure out how to make it up to Chloe.

Eventually, after Beca has been through a million scenarios in her head, Chloe emerges from their bedroom.

Beca turns to her, ready to apologize, immediately frowning when she sees that Chloe has a duffel bag in her hand.

She stands up, making her way over to Chloe who sits down on the couch to put her shoes on; a pair of black Converse that she’s always struggled to tie the laces on.

“Chloe?”

She’s not surprised when Chloe doesn’t answer.

She watches in silence as Chloe ties her shoes, the air in the living room thick and suffocating. Her heart starts to pound the longer she looks at the bag but it’s impossible to ignore.

_ This is it,  _ she thinks.

“Chloe, what are you doing?”

“I texted Amy. I’m gonna stay with her for a few days.”

Beca sucks in a quick breath.

“Amy’s in Malibu.”

“I know.”

“That’s an hour away.”

Chloe sighs loudly. “I  _ know,  _ Beca.”

They’ve had their fair share of fights before, but none that haven’t been solved within a few days; none that have resulted in  _ this. _

Beca’s brought back to her freshman year, turning her back on the Bellas—on  _ Chloe _ —after the ICCA’s. Her senior year at the retreat, turning her back on Chloe again. The memories play in her head like a movie; Beca constantly leaving and Chloe always,  _ always _ staying. She wonders if back then, Chloe felt the exact same ache in her heart that she feels now.

She takes a step forward, her hands shaking and her heart pounding.

“Chloe.”

“I can’t keep doing this with you.” Beca sucks in a breath at the finality in Chloe’s voice, her fingers trembling as she nervously tugs at her hair. “I think we need some time.”

“Time?”

“To figure out what’s going on—what’s best for us.” Finally, after having finished tying her shoelaces, Chloe looks up at Beca from her spot on the couch. “We need some time on our own.”

“What do you mean? We don’t  _ do _ things on our own. We’re a team.”

“Jesus Christ Beca.” She sighs, frustrated.  _ “You _ need to figure this out on your own. I can’t continue to keep doing this, not when you don’t trust me.”

“I  _ do _ trust you.”

“Beca.”

“Please,” Beca whispers, tears welling up in her eyes. “We can…”

“We can what?”

She clenches her jaw, willing for the tears not to fall because she doesn’t know what Chloe’s plans are and she doesn’t want her crying to be the last thing Chloe sees.

Ignoring Chloe’s question, Beca takes in a deep, shuddering breath.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Her voice trembles and it doesn’t sound like her. It’s terrifying and bizarre, like she’s watching all of this happen from an outside perspective.

“I don’t want to do this but I think it’s—”

“Stop,” she cries. “Stop it.”

“Beca.”

“Chloe I’m  _ begging _ you,” she steps forward, dropping to her knees in front of Chloe and placing her hand on Chloe’s knees. “Please don’t do this.” She searches for Chloe’s hand, finding her wrist and holding it tightly between her trembling hands. She brings her hand up to kiss it softly, eyes pleading for Chloe to rethink her decision; to understand that this is the last thing Beca wants. “Please don’t leave. I don’t—”

“Let go of my hand.”

“No, please”—she chokes out a sob— “Just—just  _ stay. _ We can work this out. We can talk, I can—I  _ do _ trust you, Chloe. You’re my best friend, my—my everything.”

Chloe whimpers softly as Beca presses another kiss to her hand, holding on tightly in fear that she’ll never be able to hold it again.

“Beca.”

“Please,” she whimpers. “We’re okay. I trust you.” she nods assuredly, tears falling down to land on Chloe’s knee.  _ “Please _ tell me we’re okay.” Chloe’s other hand reaches out slowly, cupping Beca’s face. “I love you, Chloe.”

The sound of Chloe crying will always break Beca’s heart, but the possibility of her leaving her is enough to pull out a gut-wrenching sob, her voice and throat tender from crying so much.

“Please,” she rasps defeatedly, letting the tears fall freely. “Please tell me you love me back.”

Chloe’s bottom lip trembles, tears spilling out of her eyes. Beca feels her start to pull her hand away and she shakes her head, tightening her hold as she leans forward to rest her head in Chloe’s lap.

“I’m sorry,” she cries, squeezing her eyes shut.

When Chloe’s other hand rests delicately on her head, brushing her hair away from her face as she shushes her, Beca’s not quite sure what it means.

When Chloe whispers that she loves her, that she’ll  _ always _ love her, Beca can only pray that everything will be okay.

* * *

##  _ **2020** _

Her hand shakes around the box as she puffs out a few sharp but confident breaths, trying to to stop the flush from forming on her cheeks in case Chloe comes back and worriedly asks her what’s wrong.

“Come on,” she whispers to herself, trying to maintain her poker face, “you’ve  _ got _ this.”

Her eyes land on Chloe as soon as she comes into view, a brand new bottle of wine in her hand and a bag of doritos in the other.

“You haven’t done it yet?”

“I was waiting for you,” Beca says as Chloe takes her seat opposite her at the other side of the monopoly board. “You would’ve blamed me for cheating if I went without you.”

She shakes the box of dice a few more times—for luck, she tells herself—before throwing them down onto the board.

“No!” She yells when she reads that one die has landed on four and the other on six. “No, that doesn’t count—” she scrambles to pick the dice back up, but Chloe is too quick.

“Ah-ah,  _ cheater,” _ she says, holding her empty hand out in front of her. “Pay up.”

Beca has to resist the urge to flip the board over when she officially declares herself bankrupt—it’s that outburst of anger that got them here in the first place.

Beca had accidentally snapped at Chloe, just moments after they woke up. Of course, Chloe understood that Beca has been frustrated about staying inside for so long due to the quarantine orders that had been put into place three weeks ago, but she still uses it as an excuse to pout and beg Beca to play games with her all day.

It’s why they’re playing Monopoly, after a long and stressful game of Chess that Beca, of course, had also lost at.

“What can I say,” Chloe says smugly, counting the money that Beca just gave her. It’s completely unnecessary, since the game is over, but Beca lets her have her moment to gloat. “I’m just so talented at everything I do,” she smiles, putting the notes onto her pile of money. “It’s okay to be jealous, Bec.”

“Shut up, I’m not jealous.”

Chloe giggles and the sound immediately makes Beca smile, making her almost completely forget about the fact that she’s trying to pretend to be mad.

It’s hard not to smile when the woman she loves with her entire heart looks at her like that—when she  _ sounds  _ like that; like her laugh could cure world hunger—but she at least gives herself credit for  _ trying. _

“So,” Chloe sighs happily, satisfied with another win. “What now?”

“Marry me.”

The smile on Chloe’s face drops entirely, and Beca’s mouth parts, ready to apologize and take it back, when she sees the look in Chloe’s eye and the slight blush forming on her cheeks.

“What?”

Beca swallows the thick lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. She sucks in a breath, her gaze falling to the floor for a moment until she feels uncomfortable with the silence, and she looks back up at Chloe.

Chloe, whose eyes are filled with tears.

“Beca.” Her eyebrows are furrowed, bottom lip quivering slightly as she sits and waits for Beca’s response.

Beca puffs out a sharp, confident breath.

“I love you,” she whispers, swallowing again to try and set her shaking voice back to normal. Her heart is pounding so hard in her chest that—for a brief moment—she thinks she’s about to have a heart attack. “Chloe.”

The sound of Chloe’s name coming out of Beca’s mouth makes Chloe’s shoulders drop; her face softens, a small smile trying to take over as she keeps her eyes on Beca’s.

Beca’s been imagining this for a while now, but nothing could have prepared her for the outcome of accidentally blurting it out loud after a long game of monopoly. She and Chloe sit in silence—a silence that would worry Beca, if she couldn’t see the look on Chloe’s face as she waits for her to keep going—watching each other carefully, both trying to figure out what the other is thinking.

This definitely wasn’t her plan.

She has the ring tucked away in a box that’s in another box at the back of her drawer full of computer wires and chargers—somewhere that she knows Chloe won’t ever come near to touching.

She has the ring and she was going to do it  _ properly, _ not while they sit cross-legged opposite each other in their home, both wearing the same clothes they’ve been wearing for two days now.

Her mouth feels dry and she reaches out for the bottle of wine that Chloe had brought in, unscrewing the cap and taking a few big gulps.

“Becs.” Chloe’s voice, so soft and loving, causes her heart rate to pick up once again as she places the wine down next to her. “Did you mean that?”

She doesn’t even hesitate when she nods.

“I wouldn’t joke about that.”

“I know,” Chloe nods. “I’m just…”

The sentence hangs in the air, lingering for a moment before Beca takes in a deep breath.

“I want to marry you,” she says. She can’t turn back now, not that she wants to. “I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that, obviously, but it’s—whatever, I don’t care. I want you.” Chloe’s smile grows a little, her eyes soft and full of adoration for the woman in front of her. “I love you so much, Chloe. I… I don’t ever want to be without you and yeah,  _ God,  _ I really,  _ really _ want to marry you.”

Chloe laughs, loud and joyful and wondrous as she brings her hands up to cover her face.

“What the hell,” she whispers, muffled under her hands. “You’re really doing this, okay,” she pulls her hands away to reveal a huge smile, tears in her eyes and a soft, pink flush on her face.

“I’m sorry,” Beca whispers, a breathy laugh escaping as she reaches out for Chloe’s hand. “My plans definitely did  _ not _ involve a Monopoly board between us.”

Chloe’s hand slots in hers perfectly, her other hand instantly joining to stroke over Beca’s knuckles. She brings Beca’s hand up to her mouth, pressing a soft kiss against it before lowering it down again.

Beca uses her other hand to push the Monopoly board to the side, shuffling closer so their knees are touching.

“I can’t believe—”

“Stop,” Beca interrupts, laughing. “I told you, I didn’t mean for it to happen like th—”

“No,” Chloe shakes her head and a piece of hair falls in front of her face. “I can’t believe you want to”—Beca tucks her hair behind her ear—“marry me.”

“Dude, who wouldn’t?”

The tenderness in her own voice surprises Beca. She’s always had a soft spot for Chloe, but there’s something inside of her that can’t help but be gentle with her words in this moment. It’s an important one—one that came completely without warning—and she needs Chloe to understand how serious she is.

Judging by the equally warm, comforting look on Chloe’s face; she already knows.

“Wait there,” she whispers, leaning in to press a kiss to Chloe’s forehead—she smiles when she watches Chloe close her eyes, a content look on her face—before she lets go of Chloe’s hand and stands up.

Chloe doesn’t ask her where she’s going, so she doesn’t reveal it. She’s there and back in a matter of seconds, way too eager to show Chloe that she’s one hundred percent certain about this; that she’s all in, no matter Chloe’s answer.

Instead of sitting cross-legged in front of Chloe, she slowly sinks down onto one knee, her trembling fingers struggling to open the box for a moment before she holds it out in front of her.

Chloe breathes out a soft  _ Beca _ that makes Beca’s stomach twist in a way that almost aches, but she pushes through, momentarily letting go of the box with one hand to reach out to cup Chloe’s face. A tear falls down her cheek and Beca catches it with her thumb, watching as she moves to also kneel in front of her so they’re at eye-level.

Chloe’s hand comes up to cover Beca’s and she turns her head to press a soft kiss to her palm. The familiar gesture makes Beca smile, her lips trembling as she studies Chloe’s face—so content and entirely enchanting.

Beca rubs the pad of her thumb over Chloe’s cheek, revelling in the soft, intimate moment; the action makes Chloe open her eyes, and Beca’s breath hitches at how beautiful she looks.

“Just do it,” Chloe whispers, and Beca lets out a soft laugh.

“So impatient.”

_ “Becs.” _

Beca swallows, pulling her hand away from Chloe’s face to open the small box.

“Chloe Marie Beale”—she smirks when Chloe rolls her eyes at the use of her full name—“I want to be—” Her own soft, choked sob cuts her off and she quickly brings her hand up to wipe her eyes, surprised by how hard she’s finding it to handle her emotions.

“It’s okay,” Chloe murmurs, shifting a little closer and reaching out to slide her hand around Beca’s shoulders protectively, where she then draws soothing circles at the nape of her neck.

“Sorry,” she swallows the lump in her throat again, “I don’t know what’s happening to me.”

“It’s alright,” Chloe smiles reassuringly, her voice full of affection and love. “You know what my answer is gonna be.”

Beca lifts her shoulders up, dropping them when she lets out a huff.

“Chloe,” she starts again, bringing the box up to the small space in between them. “I’ve never felt this way with anybody else and I really,  _ really  _ want to keep feeling this way.” Chloe nods at her, her eyes glistening with tears. “I want to be your wife.”

“Yes.”

“I haven’t—”

“Oh my God,” Chloe interrupts with a laugh, wiping the tears from her eyes. “You’re killing me.”

“Will you marry me, Chloe?”

She barely gets the end of her sentence out before Chloe is pulling her in, capturing her lips in a hard, loving kiss. Chloe’s breath hitches and she chokes out a sob but she doesn’t break the kiss. Beca can’t be sure who’s crying the most out of the two of them, but she finds that she doesn’t even care. 

She reaches up to take the hand that Chloe is cupping her face with, bringing it down between their bodies before slowly parting from the kiss.

The ring slides onto Chloe’s trembling finger with ease, and Beca’s lips are captured immediately after it’s in place.

Chloe brings a hand up to cup Beca’s face, pulling her ever so slightly closer, and Beca shivers at both the love she feels in this moment, and the feeling of her fiancée’s cold wedding band against her flushed skin.

**Author's Note:**

> this almost ended super angsty but i literally cried writing the fight scene so i chose to end it happily. big thank you to [ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmylm/pseuds/tmylm) for helping me out with this one
> 
> thank you for reading! if you enjoy my writing, please follow me on [tumblr](http://bechloehuh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
